cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Bessie Higgenbottom
Bessie Kajolica Higgenbottom is the main protagonist in the Nickelodeon television series The Mighty B! Her lifetime goal is to collect every Honeybee badge to become her alter-ego superhero known as "The Mighty B!" She has total devotion to the Honeybees. She currently is living in an apartment above her mom's cafe in San Francisco with her dog and best friend, Happy, her younger brother, Ben, and her hippie and fun-loving mom, Hilary. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Bessie appears as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. She is the only one to represent her show in the game. Her moves revolve around collecting badges. When five Honeybee badges are collected, she temporarily transforms into the Mighty B. Bio A devoted member of the Honeybee Scouts, Bessie is a wildly imaginative girl with a heart of gold (and a bloodstream of sugar, apparently!) Her goal in life is to be friendly to everyone she meets, and to earn every badge there is in her troop. She believes that if she collects all of the badges, she becomes a superhero known as "The Mighty B!" To this end, she has collected the most badges in the Honeybee Scouts, though her rivals try to sabotage her at every turn. It seems that even under pressure, Bessie is unflappable. Little does she realize, however, that the dream she has, as unrealistic as everyone makes it out to be, would one day become a reality... Special Powers *If she collects 5 Honeybee Badges, she can transform into the Mighty B, a stronger, more mature, empowered version of herself. *Has scout badges representing her abilities like; fishing, chopping etc. AS THE MIGHTY B ONLY: *Flight. *Super Strength. *Can attack with the sharp stinger on her rear end. *Can telepathically command and control honeybees. Quotes Intro: *"Oh boy, oh boy! Now's a great chance for me to earn my close combat badge!" * *does jumping jacks really quickly and counts to 10 before falling down* "Ow! That really SMARTS!" *"Hey, Finger! I think those guys want to say hello! Hello, new friends!" *"I'm gonna earn those badges, yessireebob!" *"To B, or not to B? I'd rather B the Mighty B!" * *does jumping jacks, but succeeds* "Honeybee Troop A-28! Bessie Higgenbottom, reporting for duty!" * *is pulling her sash away from Happy* "Happy! Happy, no! We can play later, Mommy's got badges to earn!" *"Prepare to face the awesome sting of the Mighty B!" *dives forward and faceplants* "Oh, whoops. Not enough badges!" *"Wow, it's like looking in a mirror, only I'm not a sponge! Or a boy!" (Intro against Spongebob Squarepants) *"Oh wow, magic chalk? Can I play with it? Can I, huh huh huh?!" (Intro against Rudy Tabootie) *"You direct movies?! Please let me be in on of yours! Pleeeeease!" (Intro against Tommy Pickles) *"Sorry, gots my exploring badge already. I can help you earn yours, though!" (Intro against Dora) *"You're a funny man! And you've got funny pants!" (Intro against Artie) *"You must be... an evil Queen Bee! Prepare to lose to... the Mighty B!" (Intro against Vexus) *"Hey, Rocky, awesome mo-WAIT A SEC, YOU'RE NOT ROCKY!" (Intro against Otto Rocket) *"Aw, what an adorable puppy! C'mere, puppay, let's play!" (Intro against Rocko) *"You can whip up a storm, but I'' can whip up a SWARM!" (Intro against Stormy) *"Time to earn my saving the world badge!" (Intro against Pariah Dark) '''Win Pose': *"And that's another Honeybee badge for me! EEEEEE!" *"And that's another... wait, this is a bottle cap! Aw maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" * *spit-shines badge, rubs it, and smiles at camera* *"Oh, you thought you were gonna win? Let me sing you a song! *inhales* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo!!!" *"Another day saved by me, the Mighty B!" *"What's the matter? Can't handle the sting of defeat?" *"Oh, oh! Let me tell you about the time I earned my goat herder badge! You see, it all started when Ben got his head stuck in a milking machine, and we used this giant stick of butter to..." *"Buzz off, Queenie! The Mighty B has swatted you!" (Win Pose against Vexus) *"Okay buddy, talk! What have you done with Rocky, and why are you wearing his hair?" (Win Pose against Otto Rocket) *"You know, you remind me of Portia a bit. I don't know why, though!" (Win Pose against Azula) *"Whoops. That's okay, you can use that chalk to draw yourself some new teeth anyway!" (Win Pose against Rudy Tabootie) *"I'd smile for the camera, but I'm missing my front teeth. Hope you don't mind!" (Win Pose against Tommy Pickles) *"I gotta admit, you're the weirdest puppy I ever saw. but I still lurves you, yes I do!" (Win Pose against Rocko) Victory Screen: *"Okay! That's one badge down, several more to go! I wish I didn't have to beat people up for 'em, though!" (Victory Screen) *"Wish I could stop and hang with you guys, but I've got more badges to earn! See ya!" (Victory Screen) *"Bowling? Oh GOSH, no! How'd you think I lost my two front teeth?" (Victory Screen) *"Jellyfishing? Sounds fun, but I don't think there's a badge for that!" (Victory Screen against Spongebob Squarepants) *"Why so angry? Cheer up, and let's see a big smile on that face!" (Victory Screen against Vendetta) *"I know lots of fun things we can do with your magic chalk! C'mon, I'll show ya!" (Victory Screen against Rudy Tabootie) *"You're not really good at this 'Queen Bee' thing, are you?" (Victory Screen against Vexus) Miscellaneous: *"Prepare to face the awesome sting... of the MIGHTY B!" (Transformation) Taunts: TBA Super Brawl Bessie appears as a playable character in the Super Brawl. She was added in Super Brawl Summer and remained playable till Super Brawl 2 was made. Bessie was a strong fighter and could make good combo's. When she used her special attack she showed Finger, who then glows, and a barrage of bees storms into the opponent giving great knockback. When her bar was fully charged she could summon a big group of bees who then would form a fist and slam down on the opponent. Gallery Bessie_Higgenbottom.png|Bessie in The Mighty B! Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:The Mighty B! Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Playable Category:Starter Category:Super Brawl Character Category:Heroes